


一个陌生女人的故事

by Garious



Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 神夏的无必要维多利亚AU，拙劣的柯南·道尔模仿作品。
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211156





	一个陌生女人的故事

Story about an Unknown Woman  
一个陌生女人的故事

#

我该从何讲起？

这桩案件发生在我与华生相识前，大约在我离开大学后不久。我清楚地记得那是入冬来的第一个晴天，准确来说是不落雨的阴天。我通常不会像那样早起，但那天，我为参加一场庭审，九时刚过便来到法庭。

案件的经过就不在此赘述，我深知自己对情节的描写远不及华生那般精彩。而庭审中的情况大致如下：我作为苏格兰场的证人，本应协助他们证明被告席上的姑娘确实犯下谋杀的罪行，但最后我却请求法官判决她无罪，因为凶手另有其人。  
为此，雷斯垂德一连数周没有与我说过话。直到他在我的提示下将真正的犯罪者捉拿归案。  
至于那位姑娘，由于年代久远，我已不太能记清她的名字。对我而言，她是所有委托人中最陌生的那一位——这个案件算是我自个儿找上门。我依稀记得她是孤儿，在纺织厂工作，当时不过十七八岁。她的容貌出众，却由于营养不良看起来病恹恹的。我不知道那样的可人儿为何被亲生父母遗弃，但残酷的现实便是如此。倘若她最终不能嫁个好人家，那么生活的艰辛是可想而知的。  
年轻的我还未意识到自己对于女性的偏见有多深，似乎婚嫁才是她们唯一的出路。一年后，当我在苏豪区重新见到她时，我甚至确信自己的想法得到了验证。

从结果而言，她的女性身份只是整场悲剧的一个亮面，而蕴藏在阴影之中的导火索，是这个女孩即使在庭审后洗清污名，这样的经历也足够让她在当地不再清白——需要澄清，该论断缺乏任何严谨的论证，仅仅是我作为普通人的经验之谈。正如华生习惯于渲染当事人在获得清白后对我的感激，却对他们日后的生活闭口不谈——他深知这个社会留给个人的信任远比想象少，而我们的关心无能为力。他们的生活注定要被那场犯罪影响，不论他们事实上与之有关无关。  
而我之所以会谈论这个女孩的案件，多少是因为歉疚。我终究是预见了这一切，却由于怯懦无动于衷。倘若我们从此再也没有交集，或许我还能自欺欺人地认为后来发生的故事均与我无关。但正如前文所述，后来我在苏豪区又一次遇见了她。

那是一个下雪的傍晚，我的马车因为一些故障停在路中间。从车窗向外望去，不远处便是伦敦最著名的风俗会所——直白些说，伦敦最高档的妓院之一，“夜蜉蝣”。  
当我在原地停留时，一个乞丐忽然走到我的车旁，说着“这个冬天太冷了”之类的话。我给了他身上仅有的几个便士。他连声道谢。  
那边发生什么事了？我顺便问道。一位穿着礼服的年轻女士正在街上被人拉扯，她挣扎着，黑色长发披散在面前。  
新来的姑娘想要逃走。乞丐说。  
我又问，那她一开始又为何会到这来？  
没想到您这样的绅士也会对此好奇。乞丐看着我，咧开嘴笑。他说，听说她曾经是个纺织女工，后来惹上了官司，是蝴蝶夫人帮她摆脱牢狱之灾。  
这让我想起当初那桩没有后续的案件，可我从未听说过关于“蝴蝶夫人”的事迹，心想那或许是另一个故事。片刻后，马车重新开始移动，我坐在车上，缓缓地经过那位倒在路旁的女士。这时她忽然抬起头，恰好在那个瞬间与我四目相接。我立刻认出那就是之前的纺织女！  
她朝我望来，马车已经驶过。而我未敢多回给她一个眼神。  
许多年后，当我向哈德森太太提及那个姑娘后来的经历时，她责怪地说：如果当初你能介绍她成为正经人家的女仆，重新开始生活，也许她就不会落到如此田地。但我甚至没有想过要这么做。毕竟，一切委托人之于我都应当是平等的，一旦我成为她的圣人，我也应当义不容辞地成为所有人的圣人。  
事实是，我并非圣人，也无力帮助他人背负这世间加于众生的沉重十字架。说到底，我只是个咨询侦探，靠头脑为他人服务。从这个角度而言，我又凭什么认为自己比用身体为他人服务的娼妓要优越呢？

#  
后来的多年间，我曾多次路过“夜蜉蝣”，却再也没有遇见那个女人，更不知道她后来的故事。  
直到1888年的一天——您或许听说过那一年发生在白教堂的惨案，玛莎·塔布连等多位女性被人当街杀害——那时，在迈克罗夫特的要求下，我受命保护一位女性，避免她遭受“开膛手杰克”的迫害。在我看来，这件委托荒谬得近乎无理取闹。因为被害者无一不是妓女，身份卑微且脱离家庭，而但凡尊贵到需要保护的人根本就不在行凶范围之列。迈克罗夫特知道这一点，依然极力劝说我答应下来，仅仅由于交托此事之人身份特殊，一位王室成员。当然，身份保密。  
我向来讨厌这些刻意保持神秘感的王公贵族。耐着最后的性子，我向迈克罗夫特进一步询问有关那位女士的信息。没想到他摇了摇头。  
当时我正处于戒断期，脾气急躁得很，一怒之下命令他离开我的起居室。快滚吧，迈克罗夫特。我是这样说的，毫不留情面。我习惯了案件一头是谜，两头都是迷就太麻烦了。  
他笑嘻嘻地说：所以我们需要你。  
我说：你甚至不知道需要我去做什么！  
迈克罗夫特直起身，从口袋里取出一张被他肥硕的臀部挤压变形的照片。一张集体照，照片上有两位修女，还有几个孩子，年龄从襁褓之中一直到十一二岁。  
私生女？我不耐烦地问，意识到之前所说的“保护”仅仅是个幌子。  
他挑眉，伸手指了指站在照片边缘的女孩，面容十分模糊。我翻到照片的背面，上面写有一个日期，摄于十八年前。  
他们在十二岁时会被送入工厂。那个女孩也是，之后便再无音讯。他解释道。  
你假设她还活着。  
实不相瞒，我知道她确实还活着——并且，我知道她现在在哪儿。迈克罗夫特一边说着，一边撑着他的手杖站起来。我为他的屁股没有被沙发卡住而吃惊。  
我质问他：那你为什么不告诉我，或者直接告诉你的公爵？  
我已经没有力气再与迈克罗夫特争吵了。  
他却说：凡事都应当留些悬念，你会知道为什么。  
我无意知道“为什么”。因为在我眼中，这件委托从始至终都十分可笑。即使我找到那个女孩——现在，已经是“那个女人”——她的野种身份也注定让她无法回到上流社会。我们能做的只是用金钱来替一个甚至不愿意透露身份的自私公爵赎罪。

我以为这会是件再简单不过的差事。然而几天时间过去，我却一无所获。首先，我找到当年照片上的修女，但八十年代以前的名册已在旧日的一场大火中被焚毁，她的记忆亦如同被大火熏得焦黑，几乎不记得当年那些孩子的名字与去向。  
修女告诉我，她接触过的孩子太多，不可能记住每一个，更何况在十八年前。我悻悻地收起照片，准备离开。这时她忽然抓住我的手，说她好像想起来了。她让我又一次出示照片，她指着那个姑娘，说道那一年冬天女孩们都染病死，只有她活了下来。她叫伊莲娜。  
于是我便问，那时她几岁。修女回答说她在冬天过后就被工头带走了。十二岁。后来她就搬去上游，和其他工人们住在一起。  
这是我得到的最后一条有价值的讯息。“谢谢。”我说。  
我在老修女的桌上放了两枚畿尼。她的桌上积了一层薄灰，餐盘边沿沾着没洗净的炖菜汁。我看了看她的药瓶，她或许活不过这个冬天。

当我离开时，在福利院外，一位带着白头巾的年轻修女正教孩子们认字。他们坐在院子里枯死的树下，修女的手中捧着一本旧约箴言。衬着深灰色天空，她看起来就像伦勃朗油画中的圣女。在我沉思的时候，她正好看见我，向我微笑。我对她点了点头，戴上礼帽。  
这时，开始下起雨。我坐上一辆马车，向工厂的方向行去。

#  
在伦敦城寻找一个没有姓名的人，不比在汪洋中寻找一只蜉蝣容易。  
十余年间，伦敦每一家纺织厂来去的女工均数以万计。我通过演绎确定了当年那间工厂，并翻阅工头所提供的名册，确实在1870年至1880年间找到不少“伊莲娜”。这还只是不包括爱尔兰人等非法在内的一部分名单，而童工更是不会被记录在案，因为他们通常干不了多久就会因为种种原因离开——准确一点，疾病或者死亡。这并不是行之有效的搜索方式。因此，我甚至没有花心思记忆相关细节，便结束对工厂的调查。  
在返回贝克街的途中，我不断拼凑目前获得的信息，试图验证某种模糊的预感。直到我从苏豪区的希腊街经过。这时，一个大胆的想法忽然跳进我的脑海之中。我赶紧让车夫停下，压低帽檐，匆匆走进那间会所——“夜蜉蝣”。

门厅侍者领我走到二楼，示意我在客厅外的长椅上稍等片刻。我摘下帽子，悄悄地往房间里瞄了一眼。几位女性正在陪客人们谈笑。她们妆容艳丽，衣着打扮华丽，但各有风格。说话的模样与腔调更是同上流社会的太太们别无二致。  
正当我想仔细听听她们究竟在谈论什么时，一双手从背后抚上我的肩——我无意标榜自己是个正直清白的男人，可在我的前半生，还从未被人以这样轻佻的方式触摸。我抓住那个人，下意识将对方反手按在墙上。  
我看见那白皙纤细的手腕，手腕处清晰的血管脉络，然后她懒洋洋的声音才传进我耳朵里。我松开手。她责怪我可真是粗鲁。  
“生面孔。”那位女士说道。她的手被我勒出几道红印，说话时仿佛若无其事。她戴着摄政时期夸张的假发，转过身时，荡起的裙摆从我的皮鞋上扫过。  
“原谅我的无礼，小姐。”我说。“我确实不曾是这里的顾客，也不将是。”她听着，嘴角上扬，眼神中却并没有笑意，更像是因为好奇而上下打量我这位不速之客。  
预见她接下来的问题，我直接说明了身份和来意：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，来寻人。  
她笑着说自己曾听过我的事迹，并进一步问我是来寻什么人。她亲昵地挽住我的手，把我领进客厅。宽敞的房间被装潢成深色调。地板是昂贵的黑胡桃木，它们年代久远，绛红色的编制地毯下刚打了一层新蜡。她带我走到窗边，指向房间对面正在说话的女人们。  
罗塞琳、维尔拉、贝特丽丝和希罗，但大多数姑娘并不在此生活。她向我介绍她们的女人，说话时摇动着折扇。她们都是夫人培养出的真正的交际花。她又补充。  
事实上，我有一桩案子需要‘蝴蝶夫人’帮忙。我解释。  
“是吗。”她说，然后扬起细长的眉毛。“很遗憾，夫人昨天启程去西班牙度假了。”  
何时回来？我又问。  
“取决于她的心情。”女人说。“在她离开的期间，由她代为管理这间会所。”  
而正当我想要请教该如何称呼她时，她打断了我，问我有什么需要帮助的。  
见她如此开门见山，我从口袋中拿出了那张照片。我猜，夫人也许知道这样一位漂亮小姐的下落。  
她接过照片，说，夫人确实喜欢收集不同类型的漂亮姑娘。  
我在寻找的这个人，如果她成功活到现在——无意冒犯——大约也到你的年纪了。我说道，向她指了指照片上的女孩。  
那位女士接过照片。她所站的位置背着光，但我可以看见她的眉头轻微皱了一下，只是一下。  
你认识她？我问。  
她给了我肯定的回答，尽管语气有些迟疑。我再一次向她确认，毕竟照片模糊不清——而在我的追问中，她打断我，并反问我为什么要找她。  
我怀疑她与此相关，便故意向她逼近，迫使她在不安中将脸转向有光的方位，以更好地观察她的表情。可她是个很不简单的女人。显然，在注意到我的意图后，她没有躲闪，反而从容甚至暧昧地贴近我，换上那副客套的笑容。最后，我只好说是女孩的父亲雇我做这件事。但她依然质疑：我记得她是孤儿。  
我不想解释太多，于是回避了她的问题，单刀直入地问她们是否在这里相识。她点点头。  
她现在在哪儿？我看见了希望，立刻追问，迫切地想要听她说出答案。她却似乎无视了我，提起裙摆向门廊走去。我跟上她的脚步。  
她问起福利院的事情，又问起修女。我告诉她，我是昨天拜访了福利院。她没有回头，仅仅向身后的我侧过脸，问道：她们是否告诉你那个女孩的名字？  
伊莲娜。我回答。如果老修女的记忆没有出错，是伊莲娜。  
在楼梯上，她忽然停下脚步。我仰望她逆光的背影。请回吧。她对我说道，语气变得冷漠。  
否则？我大胆地问道。她听后却轻笑起来。

“否则你将在此失去你的正直清白，福尔摩斯先生。”

#  
那个晚上，当华生从诊所下班来到贝克街时，我正坐在壁炉前冥想。我没听见他进门时的喃喃自语——亦或是在与我搭话——总之我没有搭理他，直到他在我对面的沙发上坐下，笑得讳莫如深。  
怎么了？我问道。  
他捋着自己的胡子。我记得这个动作，每当他自作聪明时都会这样。  
“我听说今天有人进了‘夜蜉蝣’。”他说。  
为了迈克罗夫特的那件愚蠢案子。我解释，同时告诉自己要耐心地对待一切误解与嘲讽。  
华生大笑起来。我向来认为他缺乏幽默感，没想到他可以为这件无聊的事笑得如此开怀。夏洛克·福尔摩斯竟然也有走进花街柳巷的一天。他说道，擦了擦眼泪。  
我让他不要再为这件事取笑我了。他忍着笑摇头，问我：侦探，找到那个女孩了吗？  
给我点时间整理思绪。我说，然后将他的声音排除在脑海之外。

还记得在一开始，我向你们省略了一桩案件的经过，现在我们不得不再好好谈谈它。

记得是1874年6月，那年的伦敦发生了一起震惊实业圈的凶杀案。死者是当时英国南部最大纺织厂的厂主，爱德华·鲍彻。他在泰晤士河上游的岸边发现被害，上腹部有一处四英寸深的刀伤，死因失血过多。现场没有找到凶器。  
几天后，当时还是苏格兰场探员的雷斯垂德找到我。之前我们曾合作了多次。同样，这次他也希望我能帮他找到定罪的关键证据，尽管第二天就是开庭日了。  
他告诉我，他们找到的嫌犯是一位年轻女子，孤儿，和两位来自北方的工友共同居住在案发地点附近，是鲍彻手下的工人。我问雷斯垂德动机是什么，他说鲍彻曾经多次骚扰过她。并且，最重要的是她没有不在场证据。  
“她是否准备婚嫁？”  
“似乎没有。”  
这就是问题所在。我向雷斯垂德指出，贫穷女工或许更愿意将此视为资本家的追求，而不是骚扰——他所说的并非合理动机。现在的我愿意承认这句话的偏颇之处，但在特定语境下，我只是想表达雷斯垂德在圈定嫌犯时的草率。  
“还是说，她已经有意中人了？”  
“没有，据她的室友所说。至少她从未提到过。”雷斯垂德回答。  
我说，我猜她是个非常美丽的姑娘。雷斯垂德说，是的而且非常年轻，年龄大约十七。  
我思索了片刻，让雷斯垂德最好先搁置诉讼，然而他拒绝了我的提议。我说，下午我会去现场。  
他看起来非常沮丧，毫无保留地向我表达了自己的失望。我知道这件案子对他的仕途有多么重要。他承认，事实上他仅希望能通过我的推理来验证她作为凶手的可能性。但我们的首要任务还是追寻真相，不是吗？我安慰道。  
雷斯垂德因为琐事缠身而没有陪同我来到现场，也没有陪我去停尸房。直到庭审的时候，他才听到我对这件案子最终的推理。  
我通过切口的形状能确定凶器是一把三英寸长的小刀。但伤口的深度显然超过了三英寸，几乎穿透了死者的腹腔，这是一位女子力所不能及的。此外，死者皮鞋后跟有严重磨损——因为拖拽——并且鞋尖上的泥土质地与尸体发现地的沙质河滩成分极为不符，因此我们有合理理由怀疑该地点并非案发第一现场……  
最后，我轻易地说服法官将女孩当庭释放。庭审结束，我又与雷斯垂德交谈了片刻，却在以为所有人都已离开时，发现那个女孩在法院门口等待。她羞涩地找我道谢，这让我感到受之有愧。毕竟对我而言，这只是举手之劳，更没有什么值得感谢之处——何况我还为此得罪了一位的朋友。  
在向她表达完我言不由衷的祝贺后，出于礼貌，我将她送上马车。我不知道她最终会去向哪儿，就像我不知道她最后被蝴蝶夫人带进了夜蜉蝣——然而，最出人所料的还是在这件案子发生后的第十三年，我发现一切都在另一个案件中被串联起来。

“——你的思绪整理得如何？”  
不知道过了多久，华生终于问道。他叠好今天的晚报，穿上外套准备回家。  
差不多了。我说。

那时我才想起她的名字。但不是伊莲娜。

#

约翰·华生可能以为我并不是一个擅长逢场作戏的人。  
那天，由于亲友病故，华生太太临时决定赶往威尔士参加葬礼。恰巧华生日前刚向皇家大剧院预定了两个价格不菲的座位——为使玛丽在他们婚后的第一个纪念日中感到惊喜，他特意没有向她提起这事。当然，我也知道聪明的华生太太早就发现了医生藏不住的小秘密。为了不浪费两张票，她特意独自离开伦敦，并拜托我安抚他受伤的心。  
果不其然，在当晚的演出开始前，华生有些不好意思地找到我。他希望我能陪他观看这场戏剧表演。  
我欣然接受。如果这能让你不那么心疼。我说。但你要认清，邀请我不过是另一种浪费。  
至少你占一个空位。他说。

作为“回报”，我请他到我们过去常光顾的那家餐馆用了晚餐。之后，我们原本打算在余裕的时间中步行至科文特花园，夜幕降临后却忽然下起雨。于是我们换乘马车，在入场时间前抵达了皇家大剧院门前。  
华生看了看表，提议去花园市场转转。我拒绝他，表示更愿意留在原地和几位绅士一起抽烟。但他执意去看看蔬果和鲜花，便独自打起伞离开。而就在他走后不久，一位女士走到身边。事实上，我先是瞥见一柄长烟斗，然后，是一股曾在哪儿接触过的香水味。  
“又见面了，福尔摩斯先生。”  
我记得这磁性的、慵懒的声音。抬起头，那位女士从朱红色的嘴唇间轻轻呼出一团烟雾，从我的脸颊边拂过。她线条分明的脸庞在烟雾散开后显现出来。  
晚上好，女士，没想到会在这里遇见你。我说。  
我仍然不知道她的姓名，直到那一刻都只能以女士相称。或许，正确的做法是立刻解开这个谜，问道：我应该如何称呼你，女士？然而我不必要的自尊又使我觉得，此时再提出这样笨拙的问题只会显得自己过于迟钝。  
您的调查进行得如何？她看着我。我想她是明知故问。  
等待你指明方向。我客气地回答。

我们站在屋檐下。这时，雨下大了。我看见华生从远处骂骂咧咧地走回来。大雨沾湿了他的裤脚，皮鞋上溅满伦敦肮脏道路洒向他的泥点。  
我该如何向朋友介绍你呢？——我灵机一动，这样问道。她顺着我目光的方向找到华生的身影。  
娼妓。她说，向雨中吐出一个烟圈。  
这下我可不知该如何回应。或许刚才的问题让她认为我是个爱故作姿态的人，但事实上我并无恶意。直到一个衣着光鲜的壮年男性从剧院中走出，她用微笑向我道别，然后挽上他的手——就像她几日前挽上我时那样。  
当华生走到我身边时，我正望着她的背影。华生问我那是谁。  
陌生人。我不得不如此回答。

正如我一开始对华生所说，在接下来的演出中，我的思绪彻底地变成了空气。我不知道自己在想些什么，但肯定无关戏剧，甚至无关一切——除了那位女士。  
我看见她坐在二楼的包厢里，与情夫相伴谈笑。她轻摇的手中的羽扇，鬓角垂下的卷发在微风中荡起。我期待她能发现我的目光，可她没有。似乎她身边的男士就是她的世界。

剧目结束后，我故意在混乱的人群中与华生走散。我经过那位女士身边，无视来自她充满占有欲的情人的质疑，抓着她问道：我们是否在很久以前见过？  
她阻止那位男士扬起拳头。抱歉，先生。她笑着说道，然后温和地甩开我的手，向剧院外走去。我独自站在流动的人群中，直到华生找到我。  
在我们回家的路上，华生医生一直在谈论这场无与伦比的演出，仿佛妻子没有陪伴的失望已经烟消云散。而我一句话也没有听进去。我在贝克街前先他一步下马车，好像与他道了晚安，又好像没有——我始终想着那位女士，心不在焉。

第二天早晨，当哈德森太太将早茶和信与晨报放在我的茶几上时，我注意到夹在其中的一张粉色卡片。  
“或许在梦中。”  
墨水在纸面上简单写下这一行字，没有署名。空气中的香水味告诉我，这是来自那位女士的笔迹。

#  
当我为解开最后的困惑而来到福利院时，才听说老修女已在昨夜的睡梦中安详死去。  
她为保护另一个姑娘而给我留下了错误的讯息，却不小心使这场事先安排变得像是命中注定。我站在屋前的枯树下，福利院年轻的修女从屋内走出。她邀请我进去喝杯热茶，但我拒绝了。

你在害怕什么？我问道。  
那位修女意识到真相已经败露，便连声向我道歉。她说，虽然自己当时已认出我的身份，老修女却对此一无所知——她只是出于善意，希望不再有人打扰她们平静的生活。  
茉莉·琥珀。我念道这个名字。  
我没想到您还会记得我。修女说。  
我花了些时间才想起。我解释。事实上，我甚至一度将另一位女士当成是你。  
她再一次道歉。而我不明白她为什么要一直这样做。  
我们走到窗台下的长椅旁，她在我身边坐下。  
那么——我问——你最后是如何离开‘夜蜉蝣’的？谈起这段往事时，我的心中难免有些无法释怀的愧疚。但我也知道，随着多年来对人性的深入了解，我的同理心已经变得淡漠了。这或许是我最初和最后的慈悲。  
在一个女孩的帮助下。她犹豫着，说道。或许就是您所错认的那一位。  
她没有提起她的名字，幸好。因为我也不知道。  
修女又说，那桩谋杀案发生后，新的老板辞退了她。这件事在伦敦闹得沸沸扬扬。她找了几周的工作，但没有一个家庭愿意雇佣她，也没有钱离开伦敦。这时，她遇见了蝴蝶夫人，说可以给她帮助。  
我对她的天真嗤之以鼻——想必生活已经告诉她现实的残酷，因而我什么也没说。之后，她所讲述的与我事先设想相差无几。蝴蝶夫人带她离开后，帮助她改头换面，而她的新名字正是“伊莲娜”。此外，她还提到，每有一位男士与夜蜉蝣的女人定下包养契约，蝴蝶夫人便能从中赚到四百英镑。而未被人包养的姑娘只能在会所中为嫖客提供性服务。其中的大部分收入被夫人拿走，剩下的也仅能维持她们日常生活的开支。  
我们别无选择。她说。  
这时，我的脑海中自然而然地浮现出那位女士。她是你的朋友吗？那位帮助你逃脱的女士？我问。  
不。她说。她们并不熟络。她是夫人最喜欢的姑娘。  
那她为何要这么做？  
她说我不适合那里，先生——她说话时看起来快要哭了——我曾一度怀疑人性之中是否还残存有善良，但上帝……  
我抬手示意修女停下她的传教。这些于我只是白费口舌。  
她委屈地抿起嘴。那么，您最后找我又是为了何事呢？经她提醒，我才想起了这件本该放在首位的事情。  
你最终会知道的。我说，准备起身离开。我想那并不方便由我开口。  
这时，修女捧起我的双手，将它们贴在唇边。

Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due, when it is in your power to act.(Proverbs 3:27)  
你手若有行善的力量，不可推辞，就当向那应得的人施行。

她虔诚地说道，再一次感谢我的帮助。  
然而，我从不认为自己有资格接受她的感恩。我所做的仅仅是我所愿做的。  
那位女士，她才完成了我所能而不愿做的善事。救赎。

#  
当那位女士在贝尔格莱维亚的宅邸前又一次看见我时，她惊讶地问道：怎么又是你？难道你还没有找到你的那个漂亮女孩？  
是呀。我说。没想到她一眼就认出了我的乔装。但她毫不迟疑地上了我的马车。我问她要去哪儿，她说去西区的一家剧院。

在途中，我问她今夜演出的剧目，尽管我并不了解她所说的法语剧名。她下车后，我看见上次那位男士又出现在她身边。他们笑着走进剧院。临走前，我问她是否还要搭乘我的马车回去。她未置可否地微笑。我一直在原地等待他们出来。直到剧目散场，直到深夜。  
最后我看见她独自从小巷深处走出。她盘好的长发披散在肩，微弱的光线让我看不清她脸上的表情。她一言不发地上了车。  
刚才那位先生是谁？我问，却不是真的好奇。  
“为什么问？”  
“为什么不回答？”  
她似乎是无可奈何地轻笑了一声，说，是一个寂寞的银行家。  
空无一人的马路上弥漫着雾气，我向车厢内看去，她的前额抵着车窗，手中的烟杆没有点燃。  
到达贝尔格莱维亚后，她下车，头也不回地朝自己家走进。或许我应当让她付清小费后再离开，但转念又觉得这个玩笑并不有趣。我目送她走到门前，拉紧缰绳，正准备离开，这时她忽然喊住了我。  
“福尔摩斯先生。”听见她的声音，我有些惊讶。“能再稍等我几分钟吗？”  
当然，女士。我说。  
但事实上我等了她不止几分钟的时间。她换了一身行动更方便的裙装。然后，在她的指引下，我们来到一家酒馆。  
我们进门后坐在角落里。她招呼服务生在我们的桌上放了两扎黑啤酒。我说，我们看起来就像是疲惫的车夫和等待顾客的妓女。她戏谑地反问，否则呢？  
伪装永远是一副自画像。她是这么说的。然后她凑近桌面上的烛台，点燃了手中的长烟斗。  
我琢磨着，没有说话。她的目光好像被酒馆中央站在桌上跳舞的人吸引。她问我是否经常在下半夜来酒馆。我摇了摇。只有几次，为了调查案件。  
您看他们玩得多开心。  
不过是夜晚带来的幻觉。我说。  
她摇了摇头，呼出一团白烟。我的烟瘾又犯了，而我没有把烟斗带在身边。  
可生活的真谛就是追求幻觉，不是吗？她说。空气中未散尽的余烟钻进我的鼻腔。  
并不见得。我总是忍不住反驳，又说道：倒不如说是在幻觉中追求真实。  
她转过头看我，眼中带着醉人的笑意。哦，或许是因为她的烟。  
你和我认识的男人们都不一样。她说。  
他们都怎么样？我追问。  
他们追求幻觉——朝生暮死的爱情。她说，又向另一侧歪过头。在她黑色的卷发之下，我观察她优美的胸锁乳突肌。  
那么，你又追求怎样的幻觉？  
我？  
是的，你。  
她听后，扬起了没有着妆的薄唇，如果让华生形容，他会形容那苍白得像是浓雾后的月光。  
我不知道。最后，她搪塞道。  
我想你知道。我说。  
何以见得？  
我意识到之前的谎言已无以为继，于是决定坦白：修女告诉了我一切。  
噢，你可真是个混蛋。她抬高声音，听起来却没有生气。  
这么说，你早就找到她了？  
我咂嘴，耸了耸肩。  
你为何要帮助她出逃呢？过了一会，我才小心翼翼地问道。毫无疑问她受到了惩罚。  
你不懂。她说。她把玩手中的烟杆。酒馆里嘈杂的欢笑声填满我们间的沉默，片刻后，她终于说道：还记得那天晚上，我们坐在床上聊天。她向我谈起你。她说你曾救她一命，用上世间最美好的词汇来形容你。当然，真正见到你之后，我多少感觉有些落差——那位女士带着玩笑的语气，说道，然后抽了一口烟——那个女孩还说，等她离开这里，要为你做一辈子的仆人。  
我听后皱起眉。但她没有，我想，她成为了上帝的仆人。  
她很天真，不是吗？  
是呀，非常天真。我附和道。  
我很久没有遇见这么可爱的女孩了。她说。眼神在闪烁的烛光中失焦。她继续说，我们这类人很少有期待和幻想，光是在生活中挣扎就足以消耗掉全部精力。但她不一样。  
也许她只是挣扎得更加激烈一些。  
是吗？也许吧。  
我们又陷入了沉默。她抽着烟，我喝完了手中的啤酒。人们唱起新一曲歌谣。  
一般而言，我不愿意揣摩他人的内心，因为无法考证它们的对错——可那天晚上的酒精使我放肆起来。我毫不顾忌地对她说出自己的猜测：我是否可以认为，她便是你的“幻觉”。  
怎讲？她反问。  
你认为自己无法实现，于是将对于爱情的臆想寄托在她身上。我展开说道。  
她转了转眼睛，似乎在向内心确认这一说法。不。她否认。她说，那个女孩始终将自己当做是附属品，但夜蜉蝣的女人更应当掌握主导权。从这个角度而言，她单纯地认为女孩不属于那里。  
可这并不能改变你成全了她的事实。我说，似乎在要求她承认自己的善良。  
假慈悲罢了。她漫不经心地说，口中含着烟。事实上——她说道——我一点儿也不希望你找到她，福尔摩斯先生。  
为什么？我问。  
现实世界从来不是这样运转的。她说。我讨厌大团圆的故事。  
哦？看来我们对于现实世界有某种共识。  
她听了，狡黠地咧开嘴，浓烈而醇香的烟气从唇边溢出。我吞咽。  
最后一个问题——我发誓，那天我只是喝多了——你的烟丝味道如何？  
她大方地将烟杆塞进我手里。想要尝尝吗？她问。

但我最后是从她的口中得知这种烟的滋味的。

#  
在昨天之前，我没有向任何人提起我与这个女人的故事。她不是当事人，也不是受害者，仅仅与我一样，是一段经历的旁观者。

当我最后一次见到她时，她正要从贝尔格莱维亚的豪宅中搬离。我猜想是那位男士最终选择结束这场美好但虚伪的爱情。又一次，我猜错了。后来我从传闻中得知是她抛弃了他，在我假扮成马车夫的那个晚上。

这一天的黄昏时分，当她的车夫将行李搬上马车时，她在住所门前看见我，双手叉腰。  
你，为什么又来了。她说。  
要离开伦敦？我问。  
准确来说，是离开英格兰。她更正。  
没错，她当然是要离开英格兰，看她的箱子就能知道。我摘下帽子。想她一定为这一刻准备了许久，因此没有说任何挽留的话——更别提我根本没有可以挽留她的理由。  
我上前帮她提起最后一只皮箱。她问我是否是特意来为她送行的，我实话实说，不过是恰好路过这里。  
撒谎。她嗔怪道，像是在责备我的诚实。送我到码头，好吗？  
我无法拒绝一位女士的请求，于是陪她坐上马车。路上，我问她要去哪儿。美国。  
这是一段漫长的旅途，或许——因为我数不清自己有多少次小心翼翼地判断剩下的路程，像是生怕它结束。我们在颠簸的马车中穿越半个伦敦。她的双手始终握着我的。我不知道她是否意识到，但我很难不在意。  
说些什么吧。我在心中请求她，也请求自己。我不知道说什么好。我始终沉默着。她也是。  
当码头的汽笛声逐渐在窗外变得清晰时，我的心情也由平静变得紧张。我从未想过让时间停止，然而此时，人生第一次，我产生了这个荒谬的念头。这漫长的旅途还是过于短暂了。

最后，她不可避免地抵达了码头。

作为一个旁观者的我，没有注意到那天她穿着怎样的衣裳，长发是盘起还是散下，唇膏的红色是深是浅。我的眼中仿佛只有她本身。侍者帮她将箱子提下车。她看了一眼窗外，终于向我转过头。  
福尔摩斯先生。她松开我的手，在我耳边轻轻地说道。真遗憾，我不是你要找的那个人。  
我颤抖了。我不确定这是她的真情流露，还是为满足又一个可悲男人而制造的幻觉。她怜悯般地轻吻我的脸颊。我曾在那双唇间尝到盐的滋味。

你怎么知道你不是呢？  
我想。却并未说出口。

我没有看见她的远去，也没有等到轮船起航。在熙攘的人群中逆行，我好像面对着整个世界，又好像是背对整个世界。我没有听见离别的啜泣与踏响的马蹄声，没有闻到胭脂，烟草，香水以及一切味道。

我以为故事就这样结束了，在昨天以前。

#  
近日来，萨拉热窝事件将整个欧洲闹得沸沸扬扬。所有人都认为一次世界大战终会在本年代爆发。但我无心关注这些事件。从美国查案归来，我在萨塞克斯休息了一段时间，并准备在年底出版《养蜂使用手册》。

然而，就在昨天，当时我正在写信洽谈出版相关的事宜，一位年轻姑娘忽然拜访我的村舍。她从美国远道而来，大约在二十五岁上下，黑色的卷发盘起，戴着一顶精致的礼帽。在表明来意后，她开门见山地说，尽管知道我已退休，有一个案件仍非由我解决不可。我无法拒绝一位女士的请求，不是吗？于是我请她入座，并沏了一壶茶。

那位小姐谢过我，然后不紧不慢地喝了口茶。她问我对“寻人”是否有经验。在听到我肯定的答复后，她欣喜又激动地向我解释——她将在下一个春天举行婚礼，可她至今不知道父亲的身份，这使她保守的另一半甚是苦恼。

我有些恍惚。我曾经帮一位父亲寻找私生女，现在又要帮一位私生女寻找父亲。戏剧性的巧合让我想起那桩年代久远的案子——顺便一提，茉莉·琥珀在后来得到了公爵的一大笔遗产，她用这笔钱建立了一个基金会，用于保障女性和童工的合法权益。  
有任何关于他的线索吗？我问。  
没有。除了一张我母亲年轻时的照片。她答。  
难道你想让我挨家挨户地查？我听后忍不住讽刺。可女孩没有生气，反而轻笑起来。那令人熟悉的模样瞬间点醒了我——尽管我的视力在日益衰退，但我还是从这年轻的眉眼间找到一丝故人的影子。线条分明的脸庞，黑发，以及浅蓝色的眼眸。  
是谁介绍你来找我的？我忐忑又期待地问道。  
哦，我的母亲。  
恕我冒昧，她叫什么名字？  
艾琳·艾德勒。  
不——名字根本没有用，我想。给我看看她的照片。我请求道，尽可能让自己听起来没那么急切。  
她递给我。怎么样，侦探？您认识她吗？她问。

老天爷。

我怔了半晌，摘下眼镜，把照片塞进口袋，背朝那个女孩揉了揉自己胀痛的太阳穴。这是一种怎样的奇妙感受？向来只作为旁观者的我，今天竟然以这样的方式被卷入一场案件当中。我皱着眉头转身，又好气又好笑地对女孩说：我会去参加婚礼，但这并不意味着我会原谅你的母亲现在才告诉我这件事。  
我看见女孩张开嘴。在听到她欢喜的尖叫前，我用手堵住了自己的耳朵。现在我发觉她长得与我更相似。就像当我观察到她的靴子时，我知道她会是一位出色的冒险家。但她可爱的个性或许更像她母亲，不是吗？那位女士将她教育得很好。

说到这，或许你开始困惑，为何我如此确信自己就是那位幸运的父亲？需要解释的是，在那位女士与我分享烟丝的那一晚，其实我们分享了不止烟丝。

其他的推理——或者说，细节——就在此省略吧。


End file.
